


Cuddles

by random_chaotic_cat



Series: Discord Drabbles [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cute Date, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Hop in Skirt, M/M, idk how tag, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chaotic_cat/pseuds/random_chaotic_cat
Summary: Hop has a long day, so Raihan decides to spoil him with a cute little date and some cuddles. Things get a lil heated.
Relationships: Hop/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Discord Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748284
Kudos: 3





	Cuddles

Hop sighed heavily as he finally finished filing the last report for the day. So many things had gone wrong during his and Sonia's experiments they'd both ended up staying well past the time they'd usually head home, leaving them both tired and grumpy.

"Okay, that's the last of the reports. I'm gonna head out now." Hop grumbled as he rubbed his sore, tired eyes.

"Mm. Thanks Hop, have a good night." Sonia was still looking at a few things, so she just gave him a small wave without looking over at him. Hop huffed a small laugh and gathered up his things, heading out the door without another word.

Hop took a deep breath, smiling just a bit as he looked up at the sky. The stars were already out, and the night air felt great on his skin. He'd been stuck at his desk for hours doing all that paperwork... He hadn't even had a chance to check his phone and see how Raihan's exhibition match had gone...

Hop blushed as he thought of the dragon tamer, smiling to himself as he started walking. They'd started seeing each other after Hop had gotten super drunk on his birthday and confessed, sloppily pressing his lips to the taller man's cheek. When Leon had told him about it the next day Hop had wanted nothing more than to jump into a Dynamax den and never come out, but then Rai had called and asked to meet up, shyly confessing that he'd been planning on asking Hop out for some time...

The image of Raihan,  _ one of the most sought after men in Galar _ blushing and avoiding eye contact with Hop of all people was one of the cutest things Hop had ever seen and he was glad Rai's rotom caught it before Rai could stop it. It was now his phone background and he was never, ever going to change it.

Checking his phone as he walked, Hop couldn't help the feeling of pride that swelled in him as he saw the news on Raihan's feed. He had won! Hop hadn't had any doubt, very few challengers this year had looked overly promising, and Raihan was simply amazing.

While many people tried to put him down for never winning against Leon, before Vic and Glo no one but Rai had ever come close to taking Lee down, and Hop would defend that fact for all his days. 

Now though, he was tired, hungry, and grumpy from work so he sent Rai a quick text congratulating him on his win, and apologizing for not saying anything sooner. Hop had missed a few texts from Rai, but the dragon tamer had learned that if Hop didn't reply to the third text, then he was too busy with work and would reply when he could. Hop was so lucky that Raihan was so understanding, but he still felt guilty, like Rai deserved someone that could be ready to spend time with him at the drop of a hat and give Raihan all the attention he wanted and-

"You're going to give yourself wrinkles, babe." A deep voice rumbled. Hop stopped and looked up, only to have a finger poke at his forehead and gently soothe the deep lines that had formed. Raihan smiled fondly as he pulled Hop into a warm hug, "Came to pick ya up. Bad day?"

"R-Rai!" Hop blushed and wrapped his arms around Raihan tightly, nuzzling into his chest a little. It was times like these he was glad to have gone through a slight growth spurt. He still had to crane his neck for kisses and to look into Raihan's gorgeous blue eyes, but at least he didn't get a face full of abs every time they hugged, "Did you seriously come all this way just to walk me home?"

"If I said yes would you feel bad?" Raihan smiled and kissed Hops forehead before letting go and holding his hand instead, "Thought we could have a little date. Movies, popcorn, cuddle up on the couch."

"Rai you don't have to-" Hop started to protest but was cut off by the gentlest of kisses, Raihan's large, warm hand cupping his cheek.

"I don't have to, true, but I want to." Raihan smiled, brushing his nose against Hop's before pulling away, "But, I'll go home if it bothers you."

"N-No-!" Hop clung to his arm and pouted a little, knowing Rai had just conned him a bit, "Stay. Cuddle me."

Raihan laughed, loud and smug before kissing Hop's cheek. "Well, how could I deny such a sweet request?"

"...Don't lie, you know what you did." Hop huffed and started walking again, pulling Raihan with him. Rai just laughed more and walked with him, letting Hop continue to cling to his arm. They enjoyed each other's company until reaching Hop's house, his mother and grandparents gone on an extended vacation to Alola. Hop didn't mind, it let him and Rai have privacy whenever the gym leader dropped by... Not that they'd gone beyond some heavy makeouts, but still.

Sometimes Hop wondered if Rai was holding back, or just didn't want him that way... Lee had admitted that he didn't like the thought of Raihan being Hop's boyfriend because the gym leader was known to sleep around, but then Rai and Lee had had some kind of talk and Lee gave them his blessing, promising to feed Rai to Charizard should he ever hurt Hop.

Now, Hop looked up at his boyfriend as they walked into the house, thinking... Maybe tonight they could... Hop blushed deeply and looked away, he was such a pervert...

"You okay babe?" Raihan asked, pinching Hops cheek lightly, "You look a little red."

"I-I'm fine-!" Hop squeaked, stumbling over himself as he took off his shoes and lab coat after setting his bag down, "W-What um.. What do you want for dinner? Or have you already eaten? I'll-"

Hop froze as he entered the dining room, eyes going wide at the elaborate setting. A white tablecloth, fine china, candles, flowers... The whole nine yards. Hop's eyes teared up a little as he turned, laughing as Raihan had taken off his hoodie to reveal a dark blue dress shirt and black jeans. Hop hadn't even been paying attention... 

"You did all this...?" Hop sniffled, wiping at his eyes.

Raihan smiled softly and cupped Hops cheeks, pressing their foreheads together, "I thought you could use a night just to relax.. Too much?"

"N-No it's p-perfect!" Hop hugged Raihan tightly, tears streaming down his face, "Arceus, you're so- You're amazing, Rai."

Raihan laughed softly and gently wiped away Hop's tears, kissing the tip of his nose, "Nah, I just wanna take care of my wonderful boyfriend who works entirely too hard. Go up and take a quick shower while I finish up the food, okay?"

Hop sniffled and nodded, pressing a light kiss to Rai's lips before running upstairs to the bathroom. He couldn't help the big, goofy grin that made its way to his face as he showered, quickly scrubbing himself clean before going to his room and rummaging through his clothes. He needed to look his best!

Hop managed to find a frilly black skirt and a silky purple dress shirt, thanking Arceus he had shaved his legs when he showered. He took a moment to blow dry his hair and put on some lipstick before slipping on black stockings. He didn't really feel the need for shoes since they were staying home, but he did put on his garters to hold the stockings up, and just in case Rai's hands travelled up his thighs a little...

Hop shivered, he could only hope he looked good enough for Rai to consider... He sighed softly and patted his cheeks before slowly heading downstairs, blushing as his stomach growled at the smell of Raihan's delicious cooking. Once more Hop wondered how he got so lucky, a handsome, caring, thoughtful man who could cook? Sure Rai had his flaws, his phone addiction being the top thing, but he was still so... So perfect. Hop loved him, though he was too timid to come out and say so so soon.

On the table lay two plates, beautifully laden with steak with lobster tails, loaded baked potatoes and fried broccoli. They were Hop's favorites, and Raihan knew it, standing by the table with a lovesick smile.

"W-What's the look for?" Hop blushed, avoiding his gaze. He heard Raihan smile and walk closer, his hand gently grabbing Hops chin and forcing his gaze to meet Raihan's own.

"What, I can't be happy to see my beautiful boyfriend?" Raihan whispered, giving Hop the sweetest kiss. Hop whined when they parted, causing Rai to chuckle, "Much as I wanna kiss you senseless, you need to eat. Come on, sit down."

Hop pouted slightly but complied, sitting at one end of the table and letting Raihan push his chair in. "Such a gentleman."

"When I choose to be." Raihan laughed, sitting at the other side on the table, "You look amazing, Hop."

"I-It's nothing special, you just looked so se-pre- nice that I wanted to match." Hop mentally facepalmed, fidgeting with his skirt to keep his hands busy.

"Take the compliment, babe." Raihan huffed and smirked, "Only nice, hm? What were those other words you were gonna use?"

"I ah... Oh look, sweet Alolan rolls." Hop grabbed one of the bread rolls and shoved it in his mouth, avoiding Raihan's knowing smirk. Rai just laughed and started cutting into his steak.

After Hop swallowed his mouthful, he let Rai gently coax him into talking about his day. It wasn't long until Hop was on a full on rant of everything that had gone wrong and the way their research had gotten setback. Raihan listened attentively, nodding and asking questions when he didn't understand something, giving his opinion on what they could do instead to get things back on track.

When Hop finished his rant, anger and frustration draining from him as he spoke and ate, he turned his attention to Rai and how his match had gone. Rai described the battle in full detail, knowing that Hop didn't want to talk or think about work anymore, and was more than willing to distract the professor's assistant.

Once the food was gone, Rai shooed Hop onto the living room, refusing to let the younger man help clean up. Hop valiantly whined and pouted, but Rai stood firm that Hop was going to spend the night 'being pampered as fuck'. Hop finally plopped onto the couch, arms crossed and still pouting as he listened to Raihan clean up the dishes. His irritation about not being able to help evaporated as his exhaustion caught up to him, making his relaxed and well fed body feel like lead, unwilling to move from his comfy place on the couch.

It didn't take more than twenty minutes for Rai to clean up the dishes, leaving them on the rack to dry as he wiped off his hands. The dragon tamer walked into the living room and smiled at the sight of Hop lightly dozing on the couch. He knew his golden eyed love was exhausted, and was happy to pamper him like this. Hop always put all his effort into everything he did, but that backfired every so often, leaving Hop completely drained and passed out at his desk at work.

Sonia would do her best to get Hop some at decent times, but the guy was just as stubborn as his brother, and just as determined to get things done and better the region. Raihan couldn't be more proud of Hop, of both of them really, doing so much for everyone that they forgot to care for themselves. But, that's why Rai and Piers were there, to take care of their overworking lovers and make sure they didn't kill themselves.

As it was, Rai gently scooped Hop into his arms, intent on carrying him up to his room and coaxing him into some pajamas before sending him to bed. Hop, however, snapped awake and whined, pouting up at Raihan.

"I don't wanna go to bed yet." Hop squirmed, trying to get out of Rai's arms, "I want to spend more time with you! Let's... Let's watch a movie! Please Rai?"

Raihan couldn't say no to such a cute request, his heart absolutely melting at Hop's little pout. He laughed softly and sat Hop back on the couch with a soft kiss to the smaller man's forehead, "Alright, alright. What do you wanna watch?"

"Um... The Last Rapidash?" It was the first movie to pop into Hop's head, and he couldn't help laughing a bit. It was such an old movie, it came out when his mum was a kid, but he still liked it.

Raihan chuckled and nodded, setting up the movie before plopping down beside Hop and tugging the boy into his lap and hugging him close. Hop giggled, he loved when Rai got all clingy and cuddly.

As the movie started up, Raihan started to gently massage Hop's shoulders, knowing they tended to hurt from being hunched over research all day. Hop let out small, pleased moans and sounds that Raihan tried his damndest to ignore aside from confirmation that he was doing this well. He did not want to get a boner with Hop in his lap like this. Tonight was supposed to be about Hop unwinding and being pampered, not Rai finally losing his self control and giving into his desires. 

Teasing was all well and good, but Hop never seemed ready for anything more than heavy kisses and a bit of touching. He always got flustered and shy, and Rai knew it was because Hop had never been with anyone before. At least, it was his assumption. He never asked, and Hop never said anything about such things.

Hop felt his body slowly turning into mush, all the tension from his nonstop work flowing from him under Raihan's ministrations. He couldn't help the little moans that left his lips, embarrassing as they were, it just felt so nice... He shuddered as Rai started working out a particularly tough knot in his shoulders, whimpering when the dragon added  _ just  _ enough pressure.

"Ah, sorry did that hurt?" Rai murmured, stopping his hands. Hop shook his head and shot Rai a pouty look over his shoulder.

"No, it felt really good Rai, please don't stop." Hop full on whined, leaning back into Rai's hands to urge him on. His brain took a second to catch up to his own words, his face burning as he realized the implications... But he didn't correct it. Hop  _ wanted  _ Rai, so maybe this night of 'pampering' could end on a much more... Heated note.

Raihan felt his face heat up as he slowly resumed his massage. Surely Hop knew what that sounded like, right? Raihan chewed his lip, worrying the soft flesh with his fang. Hop was probably just tired, he probably hadn't meant-

Hop whimpered softly, wiggling back against Raihan, his plump arse pressing against Rai's groin. Hop couldn't help smirk and give another wiggle as he heard Rai suck in a sharp breath. He felt his dragon's hands tremble slightly as they slid back to Hop's shoulders, then down his arms, leaving goose flesh in the wake of the feather light touch.

Raihan slid his hands to Hop's hips, preventing any more wiggling. Hop whined in protest, he didn't want this to stop, but sucked in a sharp breath when he felt lips against his neck, followed by a light scrape of teeth.

"R-Rai~" Hop whimpered, trying to bring a hand up to cover his mouth but Raihan grabbed his wrist, gentle but firm as he guided Hop's hand back and into his dreads.

"No, wanna hear you..." Raihan growled, a feral sound that went straight to Hops dick. The dragon tugged Hop's shirt aside, slowly trailing kisses along Hop's shoulder, "Want to hear you say what you want, what you want me to do."

"Want... Want you." Hop whined, shivering at the feeling of Rai's lips ghosting over his skin, "Want... Want to feel you- Feel you touch me..."

"Touch you where, Hop?" Rai murmured, lips against Hop's throat, directly over his pulse. His large hands traveled to Hop's waist and tugged his shirt up, exposing a bit of his tummy. Those long fingers brushed over the soft, exposed skin ever so lightly.

"E-Everywhere please I want... I  _ want you _ ." Hop moaned softly as Rai's nails raked across his tummy before starting to undo the buttons of his shirt.

"Is this okay?" The gym leader nipped at Hop's ear, eliciting another, louder moan.

"Yes, yes please~" Hop's face was bright red, embarrassed at how needy he sounded. But he couldn't help it, he'd been wanting this for so long, his head was filled with lustful thoughts as he tugged on Rais dreads lightly, urging him on.

Raihan groaned at the pulling on his hair, fighting the urge to bite down on Hops smooth, unblemished shoulder. Arceus, his skin was so damned soft and warm, the dragon wanted to cover every inch in kisses and lovebites... Maybe Hop would let him, a bit later. As it was, Rai wanted to explore, see which spots made Hop let out those loud, pretty sounds. With Hop's shirt unbuttoned and open, Rai had free roam of his torso but he just had to tease him a little more, the golden eyed boy's sharp gasps and whines when Rai lightly trailed his hands up, ghosting over his nipples, were enough to cause another growl to erupt from Raihan's throat.

"Wanted this for so long, babe, wanted you for so long..." Rai murmured, kissing Hops shoulder again and loving the moan he gave as Rai pinched the rosy buds between his fingers, "You sound so sexy, baby boy~ Tell me when you what, hm?"

"Raaai~ M-More~" Hop tilted his head back, resting it on Raihan's shoulder as he fought not to writhe under the dragon's claws. "M-My sk-skirt- Under it, p-please~"

Raihan groaned softly, hearing Hop plead like that was driving him nuts, and he easily gave in to Hop's pleading. His hands slid down Hops torso and onto his hips, giving a small squeeze before slowly inching down to those beautiful thighs. Raihans breath caught slightly as he slipped his hands under the fluffy fabric of the skirt. Hop was wearing garters and fuck it that wasnt sexy as hell, Rai could feel his cock twitch with interest, already rock hard from Hops moaning and wiggling around.

"Rai~" Hop whined and shook his ass a bit, pouting at Raihan's still hands, "Why'd you stOOP-!"

Raihan smirked at Hop's startled yelp as he flipped the smaller man around. With Hop actually straddling his lap like this, it felt like something shifted, ignited, between them. Hop blushed, slowly rocking his hips so that their erections ground together, separated only by fabric. Rai's sharp gasp urged Hop on, giving him confidence to start grinding against the dragon tamer fully, choked off moans coming from his lips.

"Rai, Rai please I want- I want more, please please please~" Hop put his hands on Raihan's shoulders to give himself more of an anchor as he continued his desperate movements.

"Nng-! Slow down babe. We got all night, let's take out time, yeah?" Raihan grabbed Hop's hips to slow him down, smirking at the needy whimper that spilled from the boy's mouth, "What, did you think I was going to fuck you senseless right here on your mum's couch? Didn't realize how much of a naughty little boy you are."

"N-No I'm-" Hop moaned and hid his face against Raihan's neck as the older man's hands squeezed his ass firmly, "I don't care where we are, just f-fuck me, please~ I need it Rai, please~"

"I will babe, I'll give you what you want~" Raihan slid his hands back under Hop's skirt, pushing it up to reveal those damned garters and- 

Panties. Hop was wearing  _ orange lace panties _ , Arceus above Rai was going to lose his mind before the night was over. Another growl ripped it's way from his throat and he finally gave in and sunk his teeth into Hop's shoulder, fully intent on leaving one hell of a hickey. The dragon groaned at the loud moan that came from the boy in his lap.

"Rai- haaaan~!" Hop moaned and dug his nails into Rai's shoulders, trying desperately to move his hips. He could feel a damp spot on his panties from the precome leaking from his dick, he needed Raihan, his mouth, his hands, the delicious feeling cock that Hop could feel throbbing against him. Everything was so hot, so wonderfully heated, Hop felt like he was burning. He came to the conclusion that the two of them were wearing far too many clothes and started frantically undoing the buttons on Raihan's shirt.

The dragon hummed, giving a small kiss to the already bruising skin of Hop's shoulder before leaning back against the couch to give his sweet boy more room to work with. He took in the sight in front of him, the way Hop's shit was hanging down on his elbows, his hair a bit mussed with his skirt pushed up to reveal those pretty panties and the garters holding up those delightfully tight stockings... Raihan felt absolutely blessed, being able to have such a beauty all to himself.

Hop bit his lip as his hands skimmed over Raihan's darker skin, feeling his muscles move just beneath the surface with each breath. He could feel himself growing harder as he imagined those strong arms carrying him up to bed, pinning him down and giving Hop exactly what he wanted.

He looked up at Raihan and blushed under the intense gaze he found himself caught in, giving another roll of his hips. Hop grinned when Raihan growled and leaned close for another bruising kiss, tearing a soft moan from Hop's throat. His lips were going to be kiss swollen for days, but it was so, so worth it. He had a dragon all to himself, to please and be pleased by... No way he was going to let anything pass him up.

"Nng~ Rai, want you~" Hop whimpered, wrapping his arms around Rai's shoulders and pulling their bodies flush against each other, "Need you, need your c-cock in me~"

Raihan groaned softly and grabbed Hop's ass, slipping his hands under the panties with a smirk as he rolled his hips with Hop's, giving some of the friction he was hunting for, "Yeah? Want me to fuck you, make you scream~?"

"Yes, yes please~" Hop moaned at the sheer thought, "W-Wanna feel you in me, I want you to f-fill me up Rai, please~"

Now that was certainly a lovely thought. Fucking Hop absolutely senseless, spilling his load deep inside his tight little ass... Raihan smirked and stood, snickering at Hop's yelp of surprise and Raihan started carrying him to the stairs.

"Not taking your first time on your mum's couch... Do you have any lube, love?" Raihan shivered as Hop started putting little kisses up and down his neck.

"Y-Yeah, bedside table... Hurry Rai, please~" Hop whined as he nipped Raihan's ear, legs wrapped tightly around the dragon's waist and rutting against his gorgeous abs even as they walked up the stairs.

"Oh no, I'm going to take my time wrecking you." Raihan growled softly in Hop's ear, kicking the bedroom door closed behind them before gently laying Hop on his bed. It was a bit on the smaller side, but it'd work just fine for giving Hop pleasure like he'd never felt before. The dragon tamer took a few moments to shed their clothes, leaving Hop in his panties and stockings, because damn if Raihan didn't have a thing for pretty boys in lingerie. He stood back, giving Hop a show as he let the shirt fall from his shoulder before slowly unbuckling his belt and slipping his pants off. Rai kicked the jeans from his ankles, smirking as he gripped his length through his boxers, watching as Hop's eyes locked onto the movement. 

Hop whimpered softly, rolling onto his knees and crawling to the edge of the bed. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips a bit as he looked up, eyes half lidded as they locked with Rai's own, "Rai... Let me taste you please~" 

"Hmm, nice as that sounds, tonight is about you being taken care of, babe." Raihan chuckled lowly and bent down, gently gripping Hop's chin and brushing his lips teasingly against Hop's as he spoke, "Besides... if that happens how would I get you prepped, hm? Need you nice and open to take my cock."

"I could... I could suck you off while you prep me..." Hop blushed, teasingly trailing his tongue along Raihan's lips, "Pretty please, sir~?"

Raihan smirked at the boy in front of him, "Well, since you asked so nicely~"

The dragon tamer slowly slid his boxers off, chuckling when Hop's eyes widened at his size. Raihan was definitely blessed in that department, long and thick... He'd definitely seen bigger in his life, but his lover wouldn't be able to take a monster like that. Though, with the way Hop was practically drooling you'd think that Rai was hung like some kind of god.

“Like what you see baby~?” Raihan purred, giving himself a few slow strokes. He watched as Hop gulped and nodded, crawling forward a bit and trying to get his mouth on Raihan’s cock. Rai chuckled and stepped out of reach, “Ah, you heard me earlier love. Now, scoot over so I can get in that bed with you.”

“Raaaaai.” Hop whined, pouted as he did as Raihan asked and moved to one side of the bed. He watched as Rai laid down and gave himself another teasing stoke. Hop was going to go insane if he didn’t get his mouth on Raihan soon, he could feel heat coiling tightly in his gut, begging for an outlet.

“Alright love, put that pretty ass of yours over my face, okay?” Raihan watched as Hop put the pieces together, his face turning the cutest shade of red. Ever so slowly Hop positioned himself as Raihan instructed, shyly nuzzling his cheek against the taller man’s thigh. He sent up a quick thank you to Arceus for letting him be just tall enough for this to work, moaning as he felt large hands grip his ass, easily covering both cheeks.

“C-Can I taste you now sir?” Hop pressed a kiss to Raihan’s thigh, watching the muscle twitch a bit at the contact.

“Yeah, go ahead love.” Raihan growled, leaning up to nip Hop’s thigh before sucking a dark bruise onto his tanned skin. Hop moaned loudly, giving shy little kitten licks to the shaft of Rai’s cock. Hop knew he wouldn’t be able to fit the whole thing in his mouth, but he had practiced on a few toys and watched some videos, learning his limits for that when he finally got to this point with his lover.

Hop slowly licked a stripe from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the tip and grinning at the low groan Raihan gave in response. He gave a teasing shake of his hips as he finally closed his lips around Raihan's cock with a hum, wrapping a hand around the base and giving a slow stroke as he started slowly taking more into his mouth.

Raihan growled as he poured the lube onto his fingers, taking a second to warm it up before teasingly prodding Hop's entrance, "Arceus, your mouth feels amazing babe."

Hop whined softly and pressed his tongue against the shaft as he felt the head hit the back of his throat. He was only able to get just past halfway but that was fine. Raihan growled and slowly pressed a finger into Hop, raising a brow at how easily it went in.

"Hm, did you already prepare yourself for this, baby boy?" Raihan smirked as he watched Hop shiver, not halting in his task as he hummed in response, "Didn't realize you wanted me so badly~"

Hop moaned around Raihan's length, pressing backs against his finger with a little wiggle. He wanted more. So much more, had for entirely too long. He wondered what his love would think if he knew Hop had masturbated to his post-workout selfies more times than he would ever willingly admit. The golden eyed boy gasped as he felt a second finger enter the tight ring of muscle, the stretch giving such a pleasant burn that he had to pull off for a moment, biting down hard on his lip once his mouth was free.

"Nng~ Rai, feels so good, your fingers feel so good~" If Hop had the capacity for it he would probably be overwhelmed by embarrassment as how needy and wrecked he sounded, but he didn't care right then, it felt too good to do anything but tell Raihan how good the older man was making him feel.

Raihan chuckled deep in his throat, placing another soft kiss to the love bite he'd left on Hop's thigh earlier, this boy was just too perfect. He couldn't help teasing him a bit, "Oh yeah? Just this feels 'soo good'?"

Hop whimpered as he felt Raihan's fingers twist and spread, stretching him further as he clawed desperately at the sheets, "Yes, feels good, please more, I want moore~"

"Soon baby boy, gotta get you ready first." Rai pressed soft kisses to Hop's thighs as he added a third finger, smirking when Hop keened loudly. He didn't mind that Hop had basically forgotten his self appointed task, having his lover falling apart from just his fingers was enough of an ego stroke for him to wait. Arceus above he'd wanted this for so long, it was taking all of his remaining self control to properly prep the smaller man, wanting to be sure all he felt tonight was pleasure.

Hop blushed once Raihan removed his fingers, Looking back at the older with lust glazed eyes, "Am I ready now sir~? I wanna ride you so bad~"

Raiahn grinned and gave Hop a gentle smack on his ass, "Turn around baby boy, and be sure to go slow, understood?"

Hop smiled and turned around, kissing him sweetly as he slowly positioned himself over Rai's cock, gingerly grasping the thick length in his hand, "You're so biig~""

Raihan gripped Hop's hips tightly as he helped the golden eyed boy align himself over Rai's cock, groaning softly as Hop started to slowly lower himself down. Hop whined, wishing he could just impale himself on his dragon's member but knowing he had to take this slow, had to ease himself down inch by inch. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes from the slight pain of the stretch, and he was suddenly very thankful Raihan had insisted on thoroughly prepping him. Hop moaned as he finally felt himself sink all the way down to the base, panting heavily and trying to get used to the feeling. Raihan gently tugged one of Hop's hands to his lips, giving it a soft kiss.

"You're doing so well Hop, such a good boy for me." Raihan smiled, his other hand rubbing small circles on Hop's hip, "We're gonna take this nice and slow, yeah?" 

Hop whined and nodded, leaning down for a soft, languid kiss. He wiggled his hand in Raihan's grip so he could lace their fingers together, relaxing with each slow movement of their lips. 

"Such a good boy, taking me so well." Raihan purred against Hop's lips, drinking up his little whimper as he gave the smallest roll of his hips. Hop gasped as pure pleasure shot down his spine, moaning as he rolled his hips again, grinding down on Raihan slowly.

"O-Oh~ It's s-sooo goood~" Hop squeezed Rai's hand as he used his free on for more leverage to lift himself slightly before sinking back down.

"Mmmn, there you go, find your rhythm baby boy." Raihan groaned softly and watched Hop with a smirk, absolutely loving the sight, "Arceus you feel amazing, so damn tight around me."

Hop blushed and slowly lifted himself again, coming down a bit faster and whimpering when he felt Raihan thrust up to meet him, "Raai~ Rai, Rai, Rai~" 

Raihan shivered as Hop started slowly bouncing on his dick, finding a steady pace and getting used to the motion. He growled and raised his hips to meet Hop's each time, breath coming in quick pants and sharp gasps, "Yeah, that's it baby boy, you're a natural little cockslut aren't you~?"

"O-Only for you sir~ Only w-want your c-cock~" Hop whined, putting a hand on Raihan's thigh as he leaned back a bit for a different angle, coming down harder each time, "Your c-cock feels so good sir, the best~"

Raihan moaned, feeling his cock twitch a bit at Hop's words, "Fuck you're so sexy baby boy, such a dirty mouth on you, fucking love it. Love everything about you, my sweet little slut~"

Hop panted as he squeezed his hand, nails digging into Raihan's thigh and clenching around him tightly as he moved faster, "I-I can't help it, you f-feel so good sir~ So big, makes me feel full~"

"You're taking me so well, and on your first try too..." Raihan hummed and kissed his knuckles as he gave a sharp, well timed thrust into Hop's sweet spot. 

Hop keened loudly, eyes filling with tears of pleasure as he leaned down for a desperate kiss, starting to bring himself down hard, shifting so each time hit that spot, "Rai-h-haaan~"

“Fuck, Hop~!” Rai growled softly as he grabbed Hop's hips in a bruisingly tight grip, lifting his lover and samming him down started thrusting up again roughly, heels digging into the bed for purchase.

Hop cried out, almost screaming as his vision went white, body trembling and moving mostly of its own accord as he came all over Raihan's abs, nails clawing down his chest, "Raaaaaai~!"

Raihan gasped, feeling Hop tightened and convulse around him, slowly down and gently fucking Hop through what seemed to be a very intense orgasm until the boy whined from overstimulation. He gently cupped Hop's cheek and pulled him into a soft kiss, smiling as the weak way Hop's lips moved against his own.

"Nng, Rai, please please I want you to cum too, please Rai don't stop f-fill me up please." Hop begged between urgent kisses, fighting Raihan's now gentle grip so he could keep moving, pitiful whimpers falling from his mouth, "I-I like- I like it, the over- mm~stimulation~ Love it so much~"

Raihan hummed and grinned, flipping them over and pinning Hop down gently, "You little slut… So you wanna be used as my personal fucktoy, hm~?"

Hop shivered and nodded eagerly, "Yes sir, please sir I wan- Ahhh~"

Raihan bit down on Hop's neck harshly as he started a rough, near brutal pace, only pulling away once he tasted the copper of blood enter his mouth. The dragon tamer grinned at the sight before him, his precious little scientist blissed out and babbling nonsense as his brains were fucked out, all traces of fatigue gone from him as he wrapped those gorgeous, slender legs around Rai's waist. Raihan smirked and leaned down to snarl in Hop's ear.

"Keep those hands above your head or I'll finish myself off, understood?" Raihan punctuated his question with a sharp nip to Hop's earlobe, deeply enjoying the high pitched whine it drew from his lover.

"Yes sir, please sir want your cum, want to be used and filled and-" Hop's words were cut off by another near scream as Raihan lifted his legs by his knees, pounding deep into him with a new angle the hit that sweet bundle of nerves hard each time.

"Such a little slut, crying for my cock like that~" Raihan growled with a smirk, squeezing Hop's thighs hard enough to bruise. His cock twitched when Hop whimpered, tears falling down the corners of his eyes.

"Y-Yes sir, your slut sir~ only yours, only want your cock sir~" Hop babbled, mind already completely blank as he felt a second orgasm crawling up his spine, "So good, want more please more wanna cum~!"

"Fuck you're absolutely perfect." Raihan groaned and pressed sweet kisses to Hop's tears, "Cum for me love~ I'll fill ya right up~"

Right as Raihan even finished speaking, Hop was shaking and sobbing as he covered his own stomach with his release. Raihan grunted and gave a few more sharp thrusts before pushing in deep, and Hop whined at the warmth feeling of Raihan filling him up just like he said.

"L-Love you Rai, love you so much." Hop pulled him down for a soft, sweet kiss. Ri hummed against his lips as he slowly pulled out, lying down beside Hop and pulling the smaller man close.

"I love you too Hop." Rai murmured into his hair, drawing random shapes on Hop's back. The younger man sighed and cuddled close to his lover, eyes drifting shut. He dozed lightly, feeling his dragon get up to get a warm cloth and clean them both up before returning to his spot. Hop hadn't slept better in his life, surrounded by the warmth of his lover, his sweet dragon.

After all, how better to end a date than with some cuddles?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, hope ya enjoyed this. It's a gift for someone on my server that I've been working on for MONTHS cuz I'm a bum and procrastinate and smut makes me flustered :P


End file.
